


A Wedding and an Almost Funeral

by Wayward_Rangers_Daughter



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter/pseuds/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter
Summary: Just a little look at what Tom may have been thinking during that little meeting with the Major and Gina on his wedding day.





	A Wedding and an Almost Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing  
> \------------------------------------

This was it, this was how he would die. Tom took a deep breath as he lowered himself to his knees. There was no way out, not with both Gina and The Major’s guns trained on him. Even if he could take one, the other would shoot him dead before he could get to them.

So many things flashed through his mind, so many regrets. He was supposed to be getting married today. What would Lizzy think when he didn’t show up at the church? Would she know that something had happened to him? Would she think he had changed his mind and Just taken off? Would she return home to find his cold body or would the Major have him removed, leaving Liz to think he had abandoned her and their child. His child would grow up without a father.

Fear clenched at his heart as he wondered if they would stop at just him or would they go after Liz and the baby? Would they lie in wait till she came home, and get her too? What if they took her to Berlin? He could only hope that Reddington and the taskforce would know better than to allow her to return home alone when he didn’t show.

“Goodbye Jacob” He closed his eyes at the major’s farewell, picturing Lizzy laughing and calling to him ‘Tom’.

He flinched as he heard two shots with the silencer, eyes snapping open as he heard a thud behind him. Gina had shot the major. He looked at her in shock “Was that your plan? Cause a little sooner would have been nice.” Yes, it came off snippy but he had almost died. Her response however floored him and did nothing to ease his anxiety. “To tell you the truth, up until I pulled the trigger I hadn’t made up my mind yet.”

He looked at her gun before raising his eyes to hers “Well have you made it up now?”

As she moved to sit in the chair, the muzzle of her gun pressed firmly to his chest, Tom began to fear that Gina had killed the Major just so she could kill him herself.  As she spoke of missing him when she thought he was dead, hope began to bloom in his heart, only to be dashed as she leaned in and kissed him goodbye. “I meant what I said, You’re my greatest disappointment.”

As Gina rose, Tom expected her to step behind him and pull the trigger. When she reached for her coat he felt dizzy as the realization that she was leaving him alive hit him like a tidal wave.  He sank back on his haunches, leaning into the chair trying to get his breathing under control as she closed the door behind her. He was alive, he would get to see Lizzy again.


End file.
